


Relax

by sammys_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam helps Dean relax.  This really is nothing but porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

They had finally stopped for the night, after driving for hours. Dean’s back felt like it had every mile of that fucking road wound up it in. He groaned as he tried to stretch the knots out.

“You should let me drive more,” Sam said as he stretched himself out of the car.

“I like to stay alive Sammy, so I drive,” Dean told him, grinning over at his brother.

“Ha fucking ha-ha.”

Sam knew why Dean liked to drive so much. Quite simply, it calmed him to drive. When Dean was behind the wheel, sometimes he got so wrapped up in the process of driving and singing along to whatever was on that he relaxed and just got lost in the moment. Sam loved to watch when that happened. He didn’t directly stare at his brother, but he would steal glances at him and sometimes he would swear Dean was happy. Sam wanted Dean to be happy more than anything in this world, and the moments that he was were priceless.

Dean shut the door behind them. While they made the room safe, Sam came up with a little plan to make Dean very happy.

“Let me rub your back baby, you’ll sleep better.” Sam was trying to sound innocent, but not succeeding.

“I’ll sleep better if I come screaming your name,” Dean growled as he pulled Sam into a passionate kiss, fucking his brother's mouth with his tongue.

Sam drew back from the kiss with passion flashing in his eyes. As he nibbled across Dean’s collarbone and licked a trail to his ear he whispered, “You have no idea what I want to do to you.”

“Tell me.” Dean’s voice was already rough.

“Really….you want to know?”

“I love it when you talk dirty Sammy, tell me,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, and then gently nibbled the lobe.

“I want to make you come till you forget everything except me, so many times there simply isn’t anything left inside you to give, and then I want to fill you until you can taste it in your throat.”

Dean shuddered and could already see how this evening was going to go, and even though Dean was more a bit more experienced, this side of Sam excited Dean tremendously and he would let Sam do anything he wanted.

“I aim to please….you want me, take me,” Dean purred.

“Strip and lay face down.” Damn that tone from Sam just was the sexiest thing Dean could ever hear. Dean didn’t do submissive for anyone, well, no one but Sam. Sam he trusted completely.

Dean stripped and watched as Sam did the same. After he got comfortable on the bed, he felt Sam straddle him. Sam pushed Dean’s arms above his head and wrapped the satin restraints around his wrists. They were as effective as metal handcuffs, but not as painful on the wrists.

Dean was face down on the bed, naked as the day he was born. Sam’s hands were stoking over his hard muscles in a way that could get him arrested and Sam's long fingers dancing over Dean’s skin had him hyper sensitized in moments.  He couldn’t help but groan and grind his hips down into the mattress as Sam nibbled his way down his spine. The graze of Sam’s teeth made Dean gasp every time, hissing his brother’s name. He could feel Sam’s hot breath on his skin as he laid his soft lips to his sweat dampened flesh. Sam traced the curve of Dean’s spine from the nape of his neck to his ass. A whimper escaped Dean’s lips when Sam’s teeth teased the sensitive flesh his tongue had worked on. Dean began to shake when Sam began to lick teasingly at the top of his crack.

“Sammy….”

“Let me….” Sam’s voice was nothing but demanding.

God, when Sam said stuff like that, in that tone of voice, Dean’s body just answered for him; it said ‘I’m all yours.”

With firm hands, Sam spread Dean open. The heat of Sam’s breath against his hole an instant before his tongue stroked across it was the only indication Dean got of Sam’s intent to rim him. Dean jerked at the sensation.

“You like that, don’t you?” Sam knew Dean liked it — knew he liked it a lot.

 _“OhGodyes”_ Dean growled. They didn’t do this often, but God it was so good when they did.

Sam’s hot tongue lapped at him, teasing and taunting. Then Sam began to work into the tight wrinkle, thrusting, enticing, and twisting in and around, until Dean was making desperate little sounds, begging Sam for something; release, more, anything. Sam had Dean totally revved up, and they had just begun.

Sam pulled away, and Dean whimpered into the pillow. Sam quickly coated his fingers with lube and without hesitation pressed into Dean. Dean just opened to it, enjoying the feel, and Sam quickly worked in a second. The burn was there, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure Dean felt radiating out and through his body. It wasn’t long before Sam inserted a third finger and really started to stroke. Dean was panting and trying to pull those fingers deeper with every movement. Sam twisted and turned his fingers, brushing against Dean’s prostate until he was shuddering with desire.

“Ready, baby?” Sam purred, never stopping the motion of his fingers.

“More than…please!” Dean moaned, hoping that meant Sam would soon have his cock buried in him.

“On your knees,” Sam ordered, adjusting the slip-lock on the restraints so Dean could support himself with his hands.

Sam kept his fingers right where they were and every movement Dean made as he pushed to his knees sent waves of pleasure pulsing through him.

Dean was trembling and rock hard as Sam flattened himself against Dean’s body and circled Dean’s waist with his other arm to grab his cock. Dean instantly thrust into his hand, desperate for Sam to touch him.

“Please…want you” Dean moaned

“You get my fingers and my hand baby, gonna make you come hard for me”

Sam kept his fingers brushing that fantastic little nub inside Dean as he stroked Dean’s length hard and fast. Dean was jerking and moaning Sam’s name desperate for release. When Sam twisted on the last upstroke, stroking all those sensitive nerves at this tip of his cock and simultaneously rubbed his prostate Dean lost it. He bucked hard into Sam’s hand and came, hot fluid spurting over Sam’s hand, onto himself, and the bed.

Dean’s arms were threatening to give out and he let himself collapse onto the mattress. When he felt Sam’s fingers leave him, he moaned at the loss. He  was still panting, totally zoned out, when he realized Sam didn’t come.

“Sammy you…?”

“You want more baby, I’ve got more,” Sam offered as he ran his hand along Dean’s side.

“Show me what you got, I want it all” Dean’s voice was raw

“Roll over on your back,” Sam ordered and Dean moved to his back and waited. Sam then pulled the cuffs tight again.

Sam raked his eyes over Dean’s restrained form. His cock was leaking just from looking at Dean. Sam could see the sheen of sweat across Dean’s chest and he suppressed the urge to take him right the hell now and positioned himself between Dean’s legs. Sam paused as an idea came to him.

“What can I _show_ you baby?” Sam asked as he leaned back and positioned an arm behind him, displaying his body and his rock hard cock for Dean.

“Oh hell Sammy, that could kill me” Dean was licking his lips at the sight before him.

“You wanna watch me?”

Dean thought his heart really would stop. Sam didn’t actually say that, did he? Oh fucking hell he did and Dean, despite just coming, went achingly hard at the thought. He so absolutely wanted that. Dean’s breath hitched as he replied “Damn Sammy, I want that so fucking much!”

Sam smiled as he locked eyes with Dean and stroked himself. Sam was so hard it wouldn’t take much, but he wanted to make this last as long as he could. With his back still arched, Sam lightly stroked his fingers up the length of his hardness, gently letting his fingers circle around the head. Sam’s fingers caressed the tip and he fought the urge to stroke harder. His long fingers played down the vein, reaching under and fondling his balls. Sam was moaning at his own touch.

The moans coming from Sam’s throat, the motion of his hand, and the look of pure bliss on that beautiful face had Dean transfixed.

As Sam’s breathing, quickened so did Dean’s. Sam was exquisite, strong muscle moving under taught skin, those sinful noises he was making, and the way he touched himself was the most erotic thing Dean had ever seen.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Dean whispered, almost regretting it as he didn’t want to do anything that interrupted this. He wished he could come with Sam, but it was obvious that was not in Sam’s plan.

Sam’s eyes had closed, but he could feel Dean’s eyes practically boring a hole in him as he continued to stroke up and down, gathering his own precome as lube, losing himself in his growing arousal. Sam felt his balls tighten and pull up. *Not yet!* he thought, loosening his grip as he continued to tease himself and Dean. Sam let his hand leave his cock momentarily and tangled his fingers through the dark curls that nestled there. Each touch sent a jolt straight to his cock. This climax was deep inside, a place Sam didn’t even know existed until now. He felt it coiling in his stomach, growing as Dean watched him, and he was rapidly losing control of it. Sam took himself hard, stroked from tip to base and thrust his hips. With a growl of Dean’s name, Sam arched his back and came, hard and long. His every breath was accompanied by a moan.

“Sammy baby….fuck Sammy that was incredible,” Dean whispered and he watched Sam calm. Every fiber of Dean’s body wanted Sam now and he struggled against the bindings holding his arms.

Sam was trying to regain some control of his breathing and was distantly aware that Dean was talking to him. He just wasn’t able to formulate any intelligible response yet. Once Sam regained some composure, he leaned forward and looked up at Dean with eyes that had long since gone dark with lust.

“Love you….” Sam murmured as he kissed Dean’s belly and trailed his tongue along the peach fuzz beneath his navel. Sam worked his way down Dean’s thighs, intentionally avoiding contact with Dean’s cock. He trailed his tongue along his inner thigh while his fingers continued to tease his navel. Sam let his hand just brush the tip of Dean's dick, and that sent ripples down the length of Dean’s cock, slowly teasing him.

When Sam tongued Dean’s balls, gently sucking them, Dean started begging. “Please….touch me…. _Sammyplease!”_

Sam swallowed him to the root without warning. Dean groaned and bucked up into that moist heat of Sam’s mouth. Sam hummed low, and that effectively short-circuited any rational thought Dean might have had and he surrendered his body to the intense pleasure that was consuming him.

Damn, Sam knew how to give a blow-job. It was pure fluid motion, knowing just when to suck, when to hum, and he could use that wicked tongue of his with remarkable effects. Dean’s body was writhing with pleasure. He was pulling against his restraints, desperate to touch Sam, to feel him, but they held him tight.

 _“JesusGodSammy_ ….need to....” Dean’s cock was dark, hard, and throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He needed to come now.

Sam knew Dean’s body language better than any spoken one. Each time Dean felt his orgasm approaching, Sam felt it too, and he backed off, once Dean edged back a little, Sam went on. He knew Dean was on that razors edge and knew just how long to hold him there.

Sam took Dean completely in and swallowed as he thrust into his mouth. When Sam grazed his teeth along the length of Dean’s cock, that was just fucking it. The sensations from Sam’s sinful mouth and the vision of his solo performance still playing in Dean’s head sent him right over the edge. The pleasure that surged through Dean’s body and flowed into Sam’s waiting mouth was exquisite. Dean came hard and forever. Hot, creamy fluid flowing out as Sam swallowed and sucked until Dean was spent, adding extra stimulation as Dean came down. Sam moved up next to Dean and kissed him deeply, their tongues tasting each other.

“Let me touch you Sammy, please, want to feel you,” Dean begged as he nibbled Sam’s neck.

Sam reached up and undid the restraint and Dean took Sam in his arms, caressing every inch of skin he could, desperate for the feel of his skin against his own. Dean wanted to cover every inch of Sam's skin with his own and he rolled them so he had better access to Sam’s body. Dean stroked gently down Sam’s sides, teasing his navel for a few moments, enjoying Sam’s sighs of pleasure.

Their bodies were almost spent; but almost is not totally, and they were both becoming hard again. Sam rolled them again so Dean was on the bottom.

Sam didn’t know how much Dean had left. He growled as his hand worked Dean’s semi-hard cock to full attention. Every inch of Dean’s body was on overload and even he didn’t know if he had anything left after two mind blowing orgasms, but the thought of Sam inside him had his motor revving for another one.

Dean’s hands worked at Sam’s nipples, pulling, tweaking, and teasing them to hard nubs as Sam’s hands roamed wantonly over Dean’s torso, stroking, caressing all those spots that had Dean seeing sparks behind closed eyes.

Neither man had much control at this point and Dean was babbling words that were forgotten as soon as they slipped from his mouth. Sam had him so far gone that he was desperate to feel Sam inside, to have that ache rubbed by Sam’s cock, that if he didn’t enter him soon, Dean was going to impale himself on that luscious cock and ride him.

 _“NowSammypleasenow”_ Dean moaned as he gripped at Sam’s hips, rubbing himself against Sam, sending shock waves through both of them.

Sam grabbed Dean’s leg and moved it up and hoped that Dean was still open from earlier and pushed in. Dean felt a slight burn, but he quickly wrapped his legs around Sam and forced him deep inside. Enough of this slow build, Dean wanted Sam right the hell now, wanted him pushed so far in him he would feel it for a week. Dean held Sam there, rolling his hips as Sam’s hard shaft twitched against his prostate until Dean knew one good stroke and they would both come together. Dean let Sam go and Sam pulled out, stroked Dean’s cock tightly, and thrust in so hard the headboard smacked the wall. Sam’s cock hit Dean’s overworked nub dead on, sending Dean spiraling through another climax as he clenched around Sam pulling him along with him. They thrust and pushed together, Sam’s hot fluid filling Dean up and Dean’s flowing over Sam’s hand until they collapsed, totally sated and spent.

Dean wasn’t moving. He was blissed out, just letting the warmth take him wherever it wanted him to go. Sam pulled out carefully and retrieved a washcloth. He gently cleaned Dean and then himself. Sam lay back down and snuggled close to Dean. Dean rolled and let himself be wrapped in the warmth of his brother. Sam smiled and gently kissed the top of his head. Sam would watch over them tonight. No, they didn’t do this very often, but it was oh so good when they did.


End file.
